darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sandalwood Guns/@comment-209.112.166.107-20170530213506
I live in Alaska. A place where you carry a big revolver for brown and black bear protection. The wife and I wear Ruger Super Redhawks in 480 Ruger when hunting, fishing, and off the road. Both have 7.5" barrels. Factory loads make this pistol roughly 4x to 5x the power of a 44 magnum. Big revolvers like this are a real chore to carry all day...... the effort to carry one on each hip..... would have me bitching and moaning. (I am sure the wife would shoot me just to shut me up, and at the end of the day I might even be begging for it, lugging two of those revolvers around) I make my own bullets from scrap lead - called bullet casting. I reload the cases, and they last quite a few uses. The recoil is horrific. Fire 6 rounds with no gloves - it marks your hand. After 12 rounds, you do not want to fire any more. Most military people - I always let anyone who wants to trigger one of them have at it - they fire one round and put it down. Funny thing. I set a 36" x 36" paper target at 50 yards, my wife can barely hit the paper. However, set up a small purple Barney doll, about 8" tall, all you see if fluff and stuff flying. Ask her to nail a soda can, it goes flying! Put a big paper target up - she is a poor shot again. Sic her on an object, the 425gr bullet moving at 1500fps decimates it. (Fun fact. 45acp ammo is 230gr at 900fps, 44Mag is typicall 240 grain at 1100fps) Back in the late 70's I lived in Maine, meet Stephen King twice. Both were book signings, I had him all to myself about 20 minutes at the Paperback Booksmith in South Portland doing FireStarter. Back then I was a single man on 3 different pistol teams.... and he did not strike me as someone who knew much about guns. Me, I spent the last few years doing live on air radio gun talk show. As to the folks posting what model King had in mind...... fact is guns have been invented in many ways that never became popular. The key to what gun the Gunslinger is carrying? Its a 45 Long Colt. The swing out cylinder would probably mean double action, but a single action is not unheard of. Beyond this - it is what you think it is. Me? I do not beleive the Gunslinger is carrying any 1872 Colt or such golden oldie. The steel from way back is too soft - no way it could be passed down generation after generation and not be a pipe bomb. Today, the more expensive revolvers are made of stainless steel that no file in your house will touch. That tough. Only a glass or ceramic diamond dust file will touch it. If you get a chance to fire a long barrel 44 Mag, 45 Long Colt, 480 Ruger, 460 S&W, 454 or 500 S&W you should do it. If it please, ya.